Un último sacrificio
by Aurora Caelestis Friki
Summary: Liv y Tyler estan muriendo. Liv decide hacer un último sacrificio para salvar la vida de Tyler. Cuando la maldición se rompe, Tyler descubre que Liv sacrifico mucho más que su propia vida. Este fic participa del desafío de junio de "The battle of fire with fire" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes conocidos del mundo de VAMPIRE DIARIES le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora LISA JANE SMITH y a los productores KEVIN WILLIAMSON yJULIE PLEC, que tiene la novela adaptada en una serie televisiva en la cadena televisoraThe CW.

* * *

 _Este fic_ _participa_ _del_ _desafío_ _de junio de "_ _ **The battle of fire with fire**_ _" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

 _ **Equipo:**_ _Vampiro._ _ **Variables:**_ _Personaje-_ _ **Liv Parker**_ _, Rating-_ _ **T**_ _, Género-_ _ **Angst**_ _._

* * *

 _ **UN ÚLTIMO SACRIFICIO**_

* * *

— ¡Tyler! Esto no puede estar pasando —dije observándolo a mi lado con un vidrio enterrado en su abdomen, mientras yo comenzaba a toser y a sangrar por la boca. — ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué me está pasando? —pregunté.

—Kai está muerto, Liv. He escuchado los gritos de tu familia. Están muriendo. Lo que significa que tú también —me contestó Tyler.

—No, no, no —dije con negación.

Desde que Luke se enfrentó a Kai, no me había sentido tan angustiada como este preciso momento. No era por mi inminente muerte, sino por el hijo que estaba esperando. La razón más importante por la que había vuelto a Mystic Falls.

Cuando supe de mi embarazo, me embargo el miedo y la angustia. Mi relación con Tyler no había terminado bien y había sido por mi culpa. Ser parte del aquelarre jamás me había traído felicidad, sino más bien angustia, miedo y dolor. Así que no supe ver lo que tenía a mi lado hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Desde que era niña siempre viví con el temor de que Kai regresara y me matara. Luego tuve que vivir con la angustia de que en mi cumpleaños número veintidós tendría que fusionarme con mi hermano y morir. Porque Luke era mucho más fuerte que yo y siempre lo había sabido. Después tuve que lidiar con su muerte. Me quede sin deseo de vivir, hasta que descubrí que esperaba un hijo.

Ahora la pregunta es si le digo la verdad sobre nuestro hijo a Tyler o no. Él está muriendo e igual que yo. La única diferencia es que él si puede salvarse. Yo no. Entonces, ¿para qué martirizarlo con un hijo que nunca vera nacer?

— ¡Te amo, Liv! —dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

—No, no te vas a morir —dije con las lágrimas bajando por mi rostro. —Hay luna llena. Si te transformas podrás sanarte. Tienes que hacerlo.

—No, no lo voy a hacer. No voy a matarte, Liv— dijo Tyler mirándome a los ojos con dolor.

—Una vez me pediste que te diera una segunda oportunidad y prometiste no desperdiciarla. ¡Te amo! Déjame hacer esto por ti.

Tyler me miró por unos segundos mientras sus lágrimas bajaban por su rostro y se sacó el vidrio del abdomen. Se acercó a mí y me besó. Tomé su mano y comencé a alzarla hacia mi rostro, mientras Tyler negaba llorando.

—No lo estropees —dije posando su mano en mi rostro.

— ¡Te amo! —repetía Tyler una y otra vez, mientras presionaba su mano en mi rostro asfixiándome.

Sentía que la vida se me iba, mientras escuchaba sus palabras, pero lo último que escuché fue el fuerte latido del corazón de mi hijo y con ese hermoso sonido abandoné el mundo de los vivos.

* * *

La maldición se rompió estando aun sobre el cuerpo de Liv. Lo primero que escuchó fueron los últimos pequeños latidos de un bebé, su hijo, y supo que Liv había sacrificado más que su vida.

— ¡NOOO! —gritó.

* * *

Tiene 500 palabras exactas. La verdad es que por poco no entrego el reto. Liv Parker no es un personaje que me inspire y me ha costado canas durante estas últimas semanas y no lograba escribir ni un solo párrafo, pero esto lo hice en el último momento, o sea hoy (20 de junio) a las 9:00 de la noche, cuatro horas y 56 minutos antes de finalice el reto, así que espero que les guste.

¿Críticas, sugerencias o comentarios?


End file.
